


Under the mistletoe

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has a serious crush on his best friend, Tsukishima is oblivious and the mistletoe is just waiting for its 'victims'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugar-levels at tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sugar-levels+at+tumblr).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for @sugar-levels (sorry for the lack of formating at tumblr...). Merry Christmas! ^^
> 
> Beta by my friend Ania

"No."  
"Oh, come one, Tsukishima, don't be like this..."  
"I'm not wearing this," Tsukishima stated with conviction. It suddenly weakened when his gaze fell on Yamaguchi's puppy eyes. _Why does he have to look like this?_ , Tsukishima thought and let out a deep sigh. Without one word he put the ugly Christmas sweater on top of his button up shirt.

He heard Hinata's giggling but he couldn't even shot blades from his eyes as his face was covered with soft fabric. Once he saw all people gathered in the room again he noticed Yamaguchi's expression. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. His face gone pale, the blood running to his cheeks, reddening them. His eyes were open wide, staring at Tsukishima. Unconsciously he said quietly something that resembled "nice, Tsukki."

Daichi clapped his hands to get everybody's attention. The sudden sound shook Yamaguchi out of his absent state. Tsukishima looked at him with hidden curiousity in his gaze when the rest of the team focused on their captain.  
"There are still presents under the Christmas tree" was all he had to say to reignite Nishinoya's and Tanaka's enthusiasm. The two of them almost immediately appeared next to the tree and searched through the boxes, looking for those with their names on.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima, quietly so no one could hear him. He got a nod in response and lead his friend out of the room and to the hall.  
"What is it?" Tsukishima tried to keep his unamused appearance but he wasn't sure whether he succeded. He wanted to know what Yamaguchi was about to say after the blush of his without any apparent reason earlier.  
"Well, I've been thinking about this for quite some time now and I guess I'm fairly sure at this point," Yamaguchi began after a taking a deep breath. "I think I like you, Tsukki." The words barely left his lips as he lowered his head, letting his bangs partially cover his eyes.

"It would be weird if you didn't, to be honest, we've been friends for a really long time," Tsukishima commented, uncertain what Yamaguchi had in mind.  
"I don't mean it like this..." Yamaguchi said. After a moment of hesitation he mubled, "maybe it'll be easier to show you."  
He raised his gaze and met Tsukishima's eyes. The distance between them suddenly shrank when Yamaguchi took a step forward. He quickly looked up and back at his friend. With surprisingly confident voice he spoke the words meant only for Tsukishima. "Can I kiss you?"

With no response coming he opened his mouth to say his usual "sorry, Tsukki". No words left his mouth as Tsukishima closed the distance between them, leaning his forehead against Yamaguchi's. His eyes wordlessly gave Yamaguchi permission before shutting. Yamaguchi smiled as he placed his hands on Tsukishima's cheek and back of the neck. His lips tentatively touched Tsukishima's. His whole body was tensed up, waiting for any reaction, ready to pull back immediately.

When he didn't receive any response, he let out the breath he was holding. He moved his thumb against Tsukishima's cheek, admiring the softness of his skin. Tsukishima was just about to open his eyes when Yamaguchi brushed his mouth against his own. This time he wasn't so scared. He knew clearly what he wanted and he was going to get it. His lips moved more confidently and smoothly, not loosing any of the usual Yamaguchi's gentleness. Every slightest shift was asking for reaction- begging, demanding.

Yamaguchi's mind was occupied with the feeling of his mouth connected with Tsukishima's. An unexpected weight on his waist startled him a little. He opened his eyes just in time to see Tsukishima's lips moving against his own and right after that pulling back.

Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima with his eyes wide open, trying to catch a breath. His hands fell down loosely as he wasn't sure what should he do in that situation. He couldn't see through Tsukishima's expression so he decided to just wait.

Tsukishima kept intense eye contact as his thoughts ran wild. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but decided against it. He realized his hands were still on Yamaguchi's waist and quickly took them back. With that realization came another- it finally hit him what did they just do. His cheeks instantly went red and his hands covered his lips.  
"I- I have no idea what to say," he managed to muster, breaking eye contact.  
"Me neither," Yamaguchi whispered in response and giggled nervously.  
They stood a moment in silence. Yamaguchi looked up and said quietly, "I'm sorry, Tsukki, I shouldn't have done it."

"No, I let you do this after all..." Tsukishima followed Yamaguchi's gaze and suddenly had been paralyzed. He didn't know it had been above their head all along. Of all things the mistletoe...  
"I still feel like I crossed a line," Yamaguchi breathed.  
Tsukishima didn't want him to apologize for that any more. He cupped Yamaguchi's face and made him look at him. "It's completely fine. In fact... I enjoyed it. I just never thought about you this way so I didn't even know I wanted it," Tsukishima said and added far more quietly, "I didn't know I needed it."

Yamaguchi gazed at him shyly but with a hint of anticipation. Tsukishima took a deep breath and mumbled, "Come here." He brought Yamaguchi's lips up for a kiss. The feeling surprised him a little, not the physical sensation but just how natural it was to kiss Yamaguchi. How his hands effortlessly found their place on Yamaguchi's waist. How he didn't mind someone playing with his hair as long as it was Yamaguchi. How he couldn't catch a breath but he didn't want to pull back. How they seemed to be made just for each other.

"Uhmmm, guys?" a voice made them break the kiss immediately. They looked at the intruder and relaxed a little when it was Suga. "Didn't mean to interrupt you but there's a present for you, Yamaguchi. Also Kiyoko just brought the cake she had baked and if you don't hurry Tanaka and Nishinoya will eat it all themselves."

Yamaguchi turned back to Tsukishima and said, "I don't care much about the cake. I believe it must be really tasty but I'll try it another time"  
"Yeah," Tsukishima simply agreed.  
Suga chuckled and wordlessly left them alone.  
"So... where were we?" Yamaguchi asked tracing lines on Tsukishima's chest.  
The only response he got was a series of kisses but he couldn't say he minded it that way.


End file.
